


Do You Love Me?

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: An upbeat Blaine-centric Klaine video to Do You Love Me by 2NE1. This was just an obvious excuse to put my favorite Blaine performances into one video. And yeah, the song is Japanese, except for the chorus and no, I have no clue what they're singing, it just for some reason makes me really happy and besides...I figured with a visual like that, who cares about the lyrics? Am I right?





	Do You Love Me?




End file.
